Each of Patent documents 1 to 3 discloses a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus including a cylindrical member provided at an inner portion of a driven-side rotational body and a bolt connecting the driven-side rotational body and a camshaft. In addition, an introduction passage which brings a working fluid supplied from an outside to flow in a direction of a rotation axis is provided so as to supply the working fluid to an advanced angle chamber and a retarded angle chamber.
The bolt includes a cylinder shaft portion between a bolt head and an externally threaded portion. A second communication passage and a third communication passage are provided at the cylinder shaft portion by penetrating therethrough in a direction orthogonal to the rotation axis so that the working fluid is configured to separately flow to an advanced angle flow passage and a retarded angle flow passage. The second communication passage and the third communication passage are provided at different positions in a circumferential direction of the rotation axis relative to the introduction passage and at different positions along a longitudinal direction of the rotation axis. A control valve element which moves in a reciprocating manner along the rotation axis is provided at an inner portion of the cylinder shaft portion. The working fluid from the introduction passage is supplied switchably to the second communication passage and the third communication passage depending on a position of the control valve element.